


How Did We Miss It?

by pancakes_for_the_gays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Slow Burn, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_for_the_gays/pseuds/pancakes_for_the_gays
Summary: Mon-el cheats on Kara, and she seeks comfort from Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	1. Comfort My Broken Soul

“I don’t understand, why? How could you do that too me?” I ask pleadingly. I can’t believe it. Mon-el cheated on me again. He had promised he wouldn’t and yet here they were having this conversation again. He had gotten drunk and slept with some random girl from the alien bar.

“Kara, please. I said I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I love yo-” I cut him off with a glare. The anger offset by the tears streaming down my distraught face. 

“Just stop”. I silence his attempts to explain himself with a hand, “we’re done. I’m not doing this anymore. You can pack up your stuff and leave. I’m going out. I don’t want you here when I get back.”

I walk out the door as confidently as I can, refusing to show any more weakness to him. He’s the one who screwed up. Not me. Now, what am I supposed to do?

I’d considered calling Alex, but she’s away with Sam and Ruby for the weekend, and although she would rush home to comfort me, I don’t want to bother her. She had been so excited about this trip, her first vacation with Sam and Ruby as a family. They’d just gotten engaged, and even though I can’t be happier for them, I wished she was here now. 

I need a distraction. As if on cue, a text lit up my phone. I look down and was glad to see it was Lena. 

Lena: Wanna ditch your boyfriend for the night and grab some dinner? :) 

Kara: Of course. I’ll meet you at your place in 15 minutes? 😊 

Lena: Sounds perfect 

This will be interesting. Lena has always been weird about Mon-el, and now that we’ve broken up I’m not sure how she’ll react. She’s obviously never liked him much, but she always came up with a reason not to talk about it.

I walk briskly into a side alley and take off. I let the wind wipe away my remaining tears, hoping they won’t be so obvious when I arrive. 

I slow as I grow nearer to the L-Corp building. I didn’t bother to ask where she was. It was 6 o’clock on a Friday, where else would she be but at work? 

I land as softly as I can on the balcony, watching her as she concentrates on her work. Hopefully, she can finish up quickly, I really need some potstickers. And some ice-cream. 

I’d be content to keep watching that crinkle in her forehead all night. I step a bit closer to the window and she turns as if she senses my movement. She immediately smiles, making me smile in return. 

“Hey, Supergirl. Have you perhaps seen Kara around?” she says with a coy smile. “I have all of this food and no one to share it with.” She motions to her coffee table which has two full bags of Chinese food containers. 

“You’re the best”

“I know.” Her smile falls to be replaced with an almost wistful look. It’s gone so fast I’m not sure I ever really saw it. “Come on in.” 

———————————————————————————————————————

A short time later 

“-and I told the guy if you want to get in someone’s pants you need to make sure that you don’t talk about how awful aliens are. I mean the date was going great until I brought up the alien detection device and he went on a rant about how the ‘Supers’ were destroying our country. I mean come on man, don’t you read. I very openly support alien rights in the news. And so I dropped a hundred on the table and left. Didn’t even give him time to respond.” She scoffs lightly, “and the email I got the next day from this guy was at least 3 pages long, most of it calling me a stuck up bitch. And so I fired him. Turns out he worked for one of the subsidiaries of L-Corp.”

“He obviously deserved that. He shouldn’t be so openly xenophobic.” I pause for a moment, bracing myself to tell her of my fresh breakup, “I’m sorry last week didn’t go well for you, but I guess that means both of us are single then.” 

She pauses for a moment, “oh.” When I don’t speak for a few moments after she continues, “when did this happen?”

“Earlier today. Right before you invited me over. He… he cheated on me.”

“I’m sorry Kara. I really am.” And she does seem sorry, but she seems to be hiding her happiness too. She never did like him much. I never could figure out why.

“It’s been coming for a while now. It was always going to happen, he was never going to see me as I am.” I won’t cry again. I just want to sit here and eat potstickers and talk to my favorite person. 

Without speaking she gets up and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Alderbaranian rum. She pours me a glass which I accept gratefully, she pours her own glass, of scotch instead, and joins me back on the couch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I shake my head, “not really.” At this point, I just want to forget about it for a while. And so, I shoot the glass of alien rum and enjoy the burn and the warmth that settles in my chest.

For awhile we sat on the couch, me eating my body weight in lo mein and potstickers and Lena delicately eating a salad. I mean come on who gets a salad from a Chinese place. Then again she is Lena, so I shouldn’t expect anything less. 

We finish up and we decide to go over to her place to watch a movie. She grabs the alien liquor and I pick her up and speed over to her place. 

For hours we lay on her couch and put on movies that we both ignored in favor of talking. Lena yawns and so I decided to pull her head onto my lap. She snuggles deeper and asks me to tell her about my latest article I’m writing for CatCo. 

Now, I’m laying bleary-eyed on the couch with Lena’s head in my lap, my finger running softly through her hair. She fell asleep over an hour ago, but I know if I wake her she’ll insist on answering a few more emails, and then she won’t go back to sleep. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get her to relax when she won’t stop working for more than a few hours at a time. Maybe I could convince her to go away for the weekend with me on a beach trip or something. That could actually work. I resolve to figure it out in the morning and drift off to sleep.


	2. How Could I Ever Say No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena wake up together and their normal adorable hijinks ensue.

I slowly come to awareness to find Lena trying to gently remove herself from my lap. “No” I groan as I wrap my arms around her hips, “stay here”.

She chuckles lightly as she continues to attempt to extract herself from my grip. “Kara, darling, I have to go to work.” She keeps wiggling in my arms until she gives up and plops back down onto my lap with a huff. “Fine, I’ll just stay here all day, it’s not like I have a company to run or anything.” 

“Fine,” I say, letting her go a bit quicker than she was expecting. She slides off my lap and falls on the floor. 

“Oh my Rao, Lena. I’m so sorry.” As quick as I can, I go to help her up and subsequently fall as well. 

I reach out to break my fall and manage to catch myself before I would crash into her. I open my eyes to find one hand safely on the floor, and one hand on Lena’s chest. 

My face flushed as I realize where my hand has landed. I quickly roll off of her and go crashing into her coffee table, which promptly collapses as my steel-like body smacks into it.

“Oh shoot Lena I’m sorry. Was that expensive? I can buy you a new one. Or at least try to fix it.” I look back at her expecting her to be mad. Instead, she’s just smiling at me.

“That’s certainly one way to get you to let me go.” With that, her grin splits and she starts laughing. I start to laugh as well, trying to will my blush to go down. She stands up and adjusts her shirt that was rumpled in the fall. Her shirt was pulled down quite a bit when I… um… grabbed her. As she straightens it out I feel my face flush deeper when I notice she doesn’t have a bra on. 

“Lena I’m sor-” I try to apologize again for the awkwardness, but just then her phone rings.

She sends me an apologetic glance and picks up her phone, “Hello… yeah… uh-huh… I get that… ok… I’ll be there soon.” She ends the call with a sigh, “I have a meeting in 45 minutes. I need to get ready to go.” 

I jump up “I’ll make you breakfast while you get ready!”  
Lena, long ago have given up on trying to turn down food from me, just smiles and heads into her bedroom to gather clothes and to shower. 

I go to her kitchen and look through the cupboards to see what I could make. As I look, I find everything I need to make pancakes. Since I know Lena doesn’t like eating carbs for breakfast I decide to throw in some blueberries as well. I go over to the cabinet Lena reserves for junk food (aka my food) and grab the bottle of syrup. I flip the last pancake onto a plate just as Lena comes back in from her shower. Her hair is still damp and pulled up in a ponytail away from her face. Her makeup is flawless as always. Sharp eyeliner and bright red lips. A mask she seems to hide behind. I was so happy the first time she let me see past it.

I was at her house after work eating dinner and watching a movie. As usual, she was sitting straight and proper, and so I pulled her onto my shoulder. She sat stiffly for a moment but then melted into me. 

That was the first time she really let down her walls. From there she slowly got more comfortable. Letting her hair down, laughing genuinely, keep her makeup worn from the day stay as it is when we stay up late talking. 

This step isn’t exactly new, me making her breakfast, but I’m surprised at how easily I navigate her kitchen. Grabbing plates and utensils I set down the tray of pancakes on the table in front of her. 

“Thank you Kara, you know you really didn’t have to make breakfast.” A faint blush is on her checks. She’s adorable when she’s embarrassed.

“I most certainly did have too. You won’t eat if I don’t make you. Being a CEO of a major tech company requires energy you can’t just get from coffee and DayQuil.” She giggles at my impassioned speech, one she’s heard a dozen times over. 

We continue to eat quickly, so we both can make it too our respective jobs on time. She offers to drop me off on her way, even if it’s nowhere near where L Corp is, but I decide to just fly.

I land outside and run in just in time for the staff meeting. Snapper assigns me to get an exclusive with Lena Luthor since I’m the only reporter she’ll talk too freely. I smile, guess I should have taken her up on her offer for a ride, I’ll be going to her anyway.

I decide on trying to surprise her after her meeting. I know she doesn’t have another one until noon, so we should have some time to do the interview and hang out.   
Her meeting won’t be over for at least another half an hour so I stop at Noonan’s and grab us both a coffee before heading to meet her, making sure to remember on for Jess as well.

I make it to L Corp and take the elevator to Lena’s office, making sure to drop off Jess’ coffee as she waves me past. 

Lena is scribbling away at some paperwork as I come in. “Just a minute,” she says not looking up from her desk. I decide to just sit and wait for her to realize that it’s me sitting across from her. “Okay, sorry just finishing up some pape-,” she stops as she looks up and sees it’s me in front of her. “Kara darling. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here on very official business for Catco.” I say trying to hold my straight face, “I’m here to interview you for the top 10 most influential businesswomen article.”

“Very important indeed.” She sarcastically continues, “sounds like front-page material.”

“With your photograph, it just might be.” I flush as I realize how that sounded, but Lena just brushes it off with a small laugh.

“I know you were just trying to be nice.” I recognize that tone. It’s the one she uses whenever she’s trying to brush off a compliment. Whenever someone- mainly me- says something nice about her. “It’s fine.”

“No Lena, it’s not. It may have been a bit of a slip of the tongue on my end, but that doesn’t mean it’s not completely true. You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Kara, really, but can we please just get on with the interview.”

I nod my consent and begin asking the necessary questions for my piece. My mind is elsewhere as I absentmindedly write down her responses. I stop suddenly, remembering what I had planned to ask Lena today. 

“Lena!” She looks at me, confused by my sudden enthusiasm. She quirks an eyebrow and I continue, “we should go on a trip! It’s nearly August, we should go to the beach for the weekend.”

She looks hesitant, but I shoot her my best puppy dog eyes and she gives in. 

“How could I ever say no to you.”


	3. Beach Time and Bed Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time! Yup. That's the summary you get.

Now just two days later we are jumping into one of Lena’s many cars and heading to the beach. I’m basically vibrating with excitement in anticipation of this. Three days of Lena and I just lounging and relaxing on the beach. 

This is going to be perfect. I managed to convince Lena to take no work calls this weekend, barring absolute emergency. We (well mostly Lena) rented a beach house in Malibu. It’s right next to a private beach, closed in by two rock faces on either side, the house on a slope that leads to the road. I’ve been looking at the pictures for the past few hours. It looks beautiful.

I can’t wait, for the swimming, and relaxing, and sunbathing, and talking, and cuddling, and just being together. I daydreamed so long that by the time I snapped out of it, it was because of Lena announcing that we had arrived. 

I hop out to grab all the bags and run in. It’s just as amazing as I thought it would be. Floor to ceiling windows, a beautiful view of our private beach, and a giant kitchen!

“Lena! Get in here! This place is awesome.” Lena walks in and sees my excitement. Apparently it’s very amusing because she smirks and sarcastically says, “it is. Very impressive.”

“Lena! Don’t make fun of me, I’m really excited for this weekend with you.” I shoot her my patented puppy dog eyes.

“Fine! Fine, I’m sorry. This place is very nice. I’m excited too.” She does seem to be sincere, actually smiling when she thinks I’m not looking. 

We begin to explore more into the house. It has two bedrooms, one with an amazing king size bed and a balcony overlooking the ocean. The other just a simple full size and a few windows. Lena insists that I take the big bedroom, but she paid so I try to force her to take it. We continue to argue until I come up with the obvious option, “let’s just share.” Lena freezes for a moment but nods after a second. 

“I guess that’s the only way one of us won’t feel bad. Plus, the bed is huge.” We do eventually manage to bring everything into the house, although there wasn’t much because Lena had someone grocery shopping and stock the kitchen with all my favorite foods.”

“I’m hungry,” I say while looking at the amazing selection in the fridge. “Oh my Roa! Potstickers!” I pull them out and see they’re from my favorite place in National City. Looking around further, I see more Chinese from the same place, as well as my favorite cheesecake. 

“Lena, did you have someone stop at my favorite places and bring them here!”

“No Kara,” she says with her signature eyebrow raise. “It magically appeared here. I had nothing to do with it.” I rush forward and give her a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard, I don’t want to break her. She melts in the way she always does when we hug, the way that always makes me melt in return. I pull back and meet her emerald eyes. The look in her eyes is… getting closer. The face in front of me, one of my best friend is slowly moving towards me. I can’t seem to move, or look away, or even think as her lips hover in front of mine. She stays still, a question in her eyes. Asking me to decide. Decide what happens now. And so I do. I lean forward and quickly connect our mouths. 

Damn. That’s really all I can think right now. Just, damn.

She pulls away just as quickly as we touched. “Oh,” she seems to be trying to find the words to say, “I… I don’t know why I did that. I’m sorry. I just ...” She pauses again and whispers an apology again. She looks away and tenses like she’s expecting a blow.

“Lena” I wait but when she doesn’t acknowledge me, “Lena, please. Look at me.” I reach out and gently turns her face by the chin until she’s looking into my eyes. “You don’t have to apologize. I kissed you, the 90/10 rule was used wonderfully here.” She gives a weak chuckle. “If you regret that happening, then we can pretend it didn’t. We can eat dinner and watch a movie and just forget it happened. Do you want to do that?” 

A weak nod is all I get in return. “Okay, I’ll heat up the food and you can go pick the movie.” 

Holy shit. I just kissed Lena. What do I do? I kissed her and I kind of liked it, but she regrets it and that makes it much more complicated. If she didn’t regret the kiss what would I do? What does this mean? I need help. I pull out my phone and dial Alex’s number. 

Ring… ring… ring. Come on Alex, pick up. Ring… ring… “Hey Kara what’s up? I’m just unpacking.”

“Alex I need your help.” I didn’t notice until now that I’m hyperventilating. “Lena kissed me and now she said she regrets it and I don’t know what to do. I think I liked kissing her, but she regrets it so does that mean I have to ignore it. I think I might like her Alex. Like, like her, like her. Like I want to date her and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”

“Woah, Kara, slow down. I need you to tell me all of that again, preferably slower.”

“Lena kissed me. And now she said she regrets it. I don’t know what to do. Help me.”

I can hear Alex sigh through the phone. “That is a tough one. It depends on what you want to happen. If you want it to happen again you should tell Lena that.”

“What if she hates me? She regrets kissing me, what if bringing it up makes her mad?” I can hear Alex begin to respond when the timer goes off. “Hold that thought Alex. I’ll call you back later.”

“Alright, Kara. Good luck with this.”

What the hell do I do?


	4. The End

“Alright Lena, movie time!” I try to say as normally as I can as I carry in our dinner. “What did you pick? It better not be horror again.”

Lena turns towards me and I can see her eyes are red and slightly puffy. As if she’s been crying. She clears her throat and tries to discreetly wipe her eyes. 

Oh. Crap. How do I fix this? I start to speak but Lena beats me to it. “Charlie’s Angels,” she says hurriedly. I startle at the abruptness of her tone, she winces in return. “Sorry.” She looms down briefly before meeting my eyes “ I picked Charlie’s Angels. If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is!” I internally cringe at how enthusiastic I sound. I try to play it off as excitement, instead of the reaction of the insane nervousness I’m feeling “I just have been really wanting to see that. I never got around to it.”

We try to act as if nothing happen, but I can feel the tension in the air. 

“Lena I-“

“Kara I’m sorry”

We both look at each other and start giggling hysterically. 

“Sorry Lena, you can go first.”

She looks at me nervously, as if trying to find the words. “Kara. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I acted on my feelings without thinking it through. I was just so happy to be here with you and for a moment I tricked myself into believing you maybe felt the same.”

“The same?” I blink slowly and try to understand what she means. “As is… you kissed me because… you like me?”

She nods and I can see her eyes filling up with tears. “I know that you’re straight and that you don’t feel the same. If you never want to see me again I’ll understand. I’ll just go.”

She looks so heartbroken and so I do the first thing I can think of. I kiss her.

She gasps into the kiss but slowly relaxes into it. I pull away gently and whisper in her ear, “Lena, how could you ever think I’d be mad at you for this. You’re amazing.” She looks at me disbelievingly as if I’m about to tell her it’s all a joke. Then she lunges at me and suddenly in engulfed in an all-encompassing kiss. Her lips move hungrily against mine. I can feel her body pressed up against mine and I moan at the feeling. I blush out of embarrassment before Lena returns it with a moan of her own. 

She pulls away and rests our foreheads together, both of our breath labored with the surprise of the situation. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.”

“I’ll take that as meaning you like me back?”

I smile, “yeah Lena. I like you back.” I look away, suddenly feeling awkward. “What does this mean?”

“It means whatever you want it to mean.” She pauses, thinking of what to say, “but I know what I want it to mean. I want for us to continue this. See what happens.”

“I’d like that. And if we both want this then would you like to go on a date with me? Like a proper date?”

“I really would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry this took so long to update, and I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing this fic any further. One of my friends said something to me and it kind of crushed my creative spirit. Apologies and thanks for reading!


End file.
